Aishiteruyo, Tsurugi!
by KyouTenTai
Summary: [KyouTen] Boredom. The one and only thing that led Tsurugi Kyousuke to agree to the bet, which seemed interesting at the moment when he was desperate for entertainment. Will Tenma be able to love Tsurugi with patience? [Warning: Yaoi/ShonenAi] [Bad summary c:] And please forgive my bad English.
1. The Bet

**Chapter I: The Bet**

Tsurugi sat in his chair, joining the other aliens chatting over something he thought could bring his boredom to cease. They seemed happy, and when Tsurugi asked them what's all the fuss about, they told him they were playing a game, and offered him to join. Tsurugi, who was desperate for entertainment, agreed to it.

"Let's begin with the captain," Neol pointed out.

Argo narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"We've got two captains, don't forget that." Salfer said. "I choose Tsurugi. He's the only human here."

"Right." Tsurugi rolled his eyes. "What are the rules?"

"Simple." Salfer, the one who started the game, grinned while folding his arms. "If I tell you to do something, you must do it straight away and there'll be no turning back again. If you fail to do as I say, you'll have to pay me some pennies."

"If I win?"

"I'll be the one who pays you." Salfer replied. "Twice the amount you fancy."

Tsurugi nodded approvingly. "Fair enough. What's the game?"

"Make Tenma fall in love with you…" Hilary smirked. "…without you falling in love with him. I give you a week, but if he still doesn't show any signs that he likes you anything… You'll lose the game."

Tsurugi gave it a thought for a second and decided. "Sure. Sounds interesting enough to me." He got up and headed to his room. "Make sure you provide two hundred dollars. And don't forget to double the amount."

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Salfer said indistinctly from far off. "You don't know who's gonna win!"

"It's obvious. I'll be the victor!"

The situation became silent. Xeno gave Salfer a death glare. "Convert two hundred dollars to yen."

"That'll be… around 101174 yen…"

"If doubled…?" Neol interjected.

"You're so dead, Salfer." Xeno teased him.

"Relax, guys." Salfer whistled and leaned to the chair's back. "It's not like I'm gonna pay him for real, even if he does win. You guys just sit back and enjoy the show."

Xeno asked. "If he threatens to kill you, what then?"

"How naïve… Do you really think humans are that powerful? One puny man facing the ten of us—whom do you think will win?" Hilary twiddled her hair.

"Brilliant." Neol seemed to be overjoyed. "Toying human is not a very bad idea sometimes…"

* * *

Tsurugi stared into the ceiling with his mind completely blank. He, himself, was unconvinced if he had made the right choice. The game might sound interesting on the outside, but if you give it a second thought, it's kind of cruel. Only heartless people would make fun of people's feelings.

_I think it's not wrong to play around with Tenma a little._He thought to himself. _Just for this once. I'm just too bored, that's all. Just wanna bring an end to this suffering._

With Tenma already admiring Tsurugi secretly, things will be easy. He just had to make sure he won't fall in love with that boy—but that's not really a problem because he won't.

A minute or two later, he fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, he paid Earth Eleven members a visit. They were all excited to see Tsurugi again, and the one who seemed to be the happiest was the brown haired midfielder, Tenma.

"Um…" He cleared his throat. "Tenma, are you free now?"

"I always am!" Tenma said joyously. "Why, wanna play sakka with me?"

"Let's forget about soccer for a while." Tsurugi pulled Tenma by the hand gently. "We're going out together."

Tenma asked innocently. "Where to?"

"Anywhere, as long as the place isn't crowded. I've got something to tell you."

"Why don't you tell me now?"

"It's a top secret, Tenma. I don't want anyone to hear it." Tsurugi flashed him a fake smile.

"Oh… okay." Tenma nodded awkwardly.

After a few minutes of walking, they ended up somewhere where people were rarely to be seen. He sat down on the grass with Tenma and looked up at the bright blue sky. They enjoyed the gentle breeze for a while before they continued to talk with each other.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

Tsurugi looked at the shorter boy and patted his head. Tenma was cute—like a puppy—and he couldn't deny it. "What if I say… I love you?"

"Eh?" Tenma's cheeks reddened. He widened his eyes a little before looking away, trying to avoid Tsurugi's eye contact.

"So…?"

Tenma kept quiet. Perhaps he was too shy to say anything, so Tsurugi, who understood his feelings, gave him some time to think about it.

For about fifteen minutes, the situation was still the same. Tenma said nothing at all with his blue eyes wandering all over the place. After some time, Tsurugi grew bored of waiting and hugged Tenma's back. "It's okay if you don't love me. I'll wait for you."

"It's not like that!" Tenma spun around, facing Tsurugi. He was still blushing, making Tsurugi to laugh a little. He bowed his head low. "I… I love you so much… I've loved you from the first time we met… but…"

Tsurugi wrapped his arms around Tenma. "But…?"

"I was so afraid to confess. Afraid that you might reject me."

"Reject you, Tenma?" He kissed Tenma's forehead, making the boy to blush even more. "There's not need to worry about it anymore. Because I love you too."

Tenma beamed. He hugged Tsurugi back and cried a sea of tears of happiness.

Meanwhile, behind a tree, where Hilary was hiding, Seren let out a huge groan, marking that she was bored.

"Shut up. They'll hear you."

"Why do I have to be the spy?" She complained. "I have nothing to do with this!"

"For heaven's sake, can you stop talking?"

"I want to go home and cook!"

"Shut up!" Hilary hissed. "Just a little more…"

"That's what you've been saying for the last thirty minutes!"

"Fine." Hilary gestured her to leave. "Get lost now."

Seren got up and walked away. "Oh, I've never been so happy after being shooed away!"

* * *

"There." Tsurugi said, satisfied. "I made him fall in love within just a few hours. Where's my money?"

Salfer sighed. "Didn't Hilary give you a week?"

"I've accomplished it. I win the game."

"If I say a week, then a week it is." Salfer walked away. "Go treat him something. Date him. Make him obsessed with you."

Tsurugi felt like punching him in the face at the moment. It was a mistake agreeing to this game at the first place. "Fine, then."

"Remember, Hilary will always set her eyes on you!"

* * *

**As you expected, Tsurugi will fall in love with Tenma. But I can assure you that this story will be different!**

**Maybe I will rewrite this chapter and update along with the next chappie. **

**Oh… I've been thinking to do another pairing, until I re-watched Inazuma Eleven Go and saw KyouTen…**

**Hehe. Sorry…. **


	2. Guilt

**Chapter II: Guilt**

**SapphireSpade, I'm not sure of the timeline myself. I don't think I'm writing this story with the real timeline in Galaxy, because if I do, the storyline won't fit. Thanks for reading and reviewing, anyway. Sad to know that you are not allowed to log in anymore.**

**Kyukyu-kun, thank you very much for reading and reviewing! Don't worry, I will not abandon any of my KyouTen fics! And I'm really glad you like it (though the story is crappy). /winks/ c: **

It was night. The sky was a little bit darker than before, but the street lamps lining on both of the roadside lit bright enough for Tenma and Tsurugi to see the paths. The breeze blew gently, sending dried leaves flying in the air, and scattered on the ground. Because of the distance between the sun and the planet Faram Dite is quite far, the aliens there could hardly get to enjoy warmth (my own hypothesis :p).

The air was freezing cold; it sent Tenma shivers. "Tsurugi… Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

Tenma beamed. "In your opinion, what is betrayal?"

Tsurugi was somehow shocked upon hearing Tenma's question. He felt like Tenma was referring to him because he joined forces with Faram Dite and left his friends just to give Lalaya a help. But come to think of it, it's not wrong at all to help someone who's in need. And he was indeed not betraying anyone. "Everybody knows what betrayal is."

"Yes, but…" Tenma lowered his head, as well as his voice tone. "I'm just curious. Why do people have to betray each other?"

"Maybe for some condition, they are left with no choice but to betray others." Tsurugi explained.

"Then what's up with people who do that for fun?"

Tenma's question sent Tsurugi wondering. Yeah, what's the point of doing that? A moment or two later, Tsurugi started to realize something.

_Am I betraying Tenma's feelings? _He thought, perplexed. _Why am I playing this stupid game?_

While thinking, Tsurugi felt five smaller fingers fitting themselves in between his. The navy blue haired captain of Faram Dite looked at Tenma and arched his thin eyebrows.

"You won't betray me, will you?" Tenma smiled innocently while staring into Tsurugi's eyes.

Tsurugi didn't know what to say. Out of sudden, he felt somewhat guilty. Why did he ever get this kind of feeling, he wasn't sure. Hesitantly, Tsurugi nodded his head. "Y—yeah… Of course I won't."

Tenma cheered. He hugged Tsurugi's arm and heaved a sigh of relief. "I so knew it!"

Tsurugi snorted, trying to control himself from apologizing to the boy.

"Oh!" Tenma groaned. "It's getting late now. I should go back to my room."

"Ah, me too." Tsurugi claimed as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Um, so…" Tenma slightly blushed. "Good night, Tsurugi. I love you." Before Tsurugi could say anything, he speeded up towards nowhere and vanished from his sight in just a split second.

"..." Tsurugi sighed. Guilt was hunting him.

* * *

Since from that day, Tsurugi started to spend most of his time with Tenma, as to reduce the feeling of sorry towards him. Maybe it was a bit of pain acting as if he had already fallen in love with Tenma, but it hurts more to just bear with the guiltiness. So he had no choice but to stay by Tenma's side for every single day.

In spite of that, he still planned to keep the game as a secret. Either way Tenma will be sad if he knows about it.

Needless to say, no matter how hard he strived to make Tenma happy, or how much he had succeeded to make the boy smile, Tsurugi still couldn't muster the feeling of being free from guilt.

On a couple of days before Tsurugi could call it a week, a period given by Salfer to complete his mission, everything remained normal until he went out for a date with Tenma…

The evening was fine and breezy. Thinking that it was the right time to play soccer, Tsurugi and Tenma headed to a nearby field and started kick and dribble the ball.

Tsurugi dared Tenma to take the ball from him, and it seemed like the brown haired male midfielder hasn't changed at all—He was always a failure whenever it comes to stealing a ball from Tsurugi. Of course Tsurugi wasn't mad about it because Tenma does very well during real football matches.

"Stay focused, Tenma!" Tsurugi ordered as he kicked the ball to the left, preventing Tenma from taking it.

"Wah!" Tenma accidentally tripped on his own leg and fell flat on the ground.

Tsurugi couldn't help it but to smile and laugh a little. "What are you doing?"

Tenma stayed in his position instead of standing up. He laughed a little while scratching his head, and apologized. "Sumimasen! I'm a bit clumsy today!"

"Idiot," Tsurugi chuckled and sat beside him.

Tenma scooted closer to Tsurugi, and rested his head on the ace striker's lap. "I'm sleepy."

"Sleep, then." The navy blue haired boy caressed Tenma gently.

With an angelic smile, Tenma closed his eyes tight before falling into a deep sleep. For some reasons, Tsurugi couldn't get his eyes off Tenma's calm face. Slowly, he got this warm feeling developing in his heart, which was then followed by the urge of protecting and keeping Tenma with him forever.

Though Tsurugi knew it wasn't something he should be happy about, something on his face just made him look as if he was.

…A smile.

_It looks like… _Tsurugi said to himself while giving Tenma's soft hair a stroke. _I've lost the game…_

* * *

**A week has passed. **

Wouldn't it be a shame to admit it that you actually lost a game? That was why Tsurugi decided to act as if he still hasn't lost his sanity to actually fall in love with a guy.

Maybe it would be better off if Tsurugi had told the aliens the truth, but he's not that type of guy who likes to confess losing. You know him. Egoistic.

"I win the game." Tsurugi said.

"Wow. You're so heartless." Hilary purred as she shifted closer to the captain. "Sexy."

Salfer rolled his eyes. "Right."

Hilary chuckled. "That Tenma boy—he actually believed in you?"

Tsurugi folded his arms and flashed a fake smirk, which looked genuine at the moment. "He's just so easy to be fooled—"

"What… What is this all about?"

The trio spun around to see the owner of the familiar voice.

As expected, it was Tenma!

Tsurugi got all nervous. "T—Tenma!"

"I thought you…" Tenma's eyes looked teary.

"You thought he loves you?" Hilary smirked. "What a joke…"

Tenma arched his eyebrows, finally getting the idea of the situation. Before Tsurugi could grab his hands, Tenma had already turned around and made his way to his room hastily. Tsurugi was about to pick up Tenma's pace when Hilary suddenly pulled his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Salfer said mockingly. "How about your prize, captain?"

Tsurugi pulled his arm back forcefully and went away. "I don't need your money."

He could hear Salfer shouting in distant. "Changed your mind already?"

"Tch…" Tsurugi grumbled as he headed to Tenma's room.

* * *

**What a depressing and short chapter… But still, I hope you like it.**


End file.
